The proliferation of home network installations has driven adoption of Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA) networks. Such network architectures bring with them new and special needs for installation and testing. For example, conducting testing on home network installations using traditional methods involves dispatching technicians to the home, necessitating not just a highly skilled labor force, but the ability to schedule convenient times for the homeowner in order to enter the premises and conduct testing and repair. This can be time consuming, inconvenient and expensive for both the network operator and the homeowner. There simply needs to be a better way to conduct testing of on-premises installed networks.